The Price of Peace
by Ulrich362
Summary: The Dark Signers have fallen, Yliaster has been stopped, everything seems to be going wonderfully for the signers. That is until a new threat emerges, one that is as old and powerful as the Crimson Dragon himself. What price will be worth stopping this newest threat, and is it one that they can afford to pay?
1. Peace at last

The Price of Peace

By Ulrich362

A lone figure stood staring out at the ruins of his former home, a shard of broken glass in his hand as he slowly cried.

"They're all dead, everyone I know was killed because of what I did. I should have known that there would be a cost but I never thought it would be that." the figure said. "All I did was try and protect them, I'm such an idiot."

As he was saying this, a rusted piece of the bridge he was standing on broke off and fell next to him.

"I should have been the one to die instead of them, the world may as well have been destroyed. This isn't worth the cost, millions of lives lost, especially her." the figure said as tears slowly filled his eyes. "It should finally end."

With those words the figure took the single shard of glass and as one last tear fell from his eyes he plunged it into his chest, ending his own life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One-Week Earlier:_

"What do you say about a rematch Yusei?" Jack asked. "It's been a while since we've had an old fashioned turbo duel."

"I don't know Jack, we need to meet up with the others in an hour." Yusei said. "The last thing I want to do is upset Akiza again."

"Well you did forget her birthday, I'm surprised she accepted your proposal after that." Jack said.

"Well he more than made up for it." Crow said. "Plus you two had already been going out for almost a year when you proposed, I'm not surprised she accepted."

"Yeah, but we should head over to the meeting place." Yusei said with a smile. "I only hope she likes what I have planned for today."

"She will, trust me Yusei you went through a lot to set today up and it's going to be worth it when you two are together." Crow said.

"Yeah, you're right Crow." Yusei said calmly.

"Call me an idiot, but shouldn't you get a tuxedo soon?" Jack asked. "Last I heard the ceremony was going to be a week from today."

"It is, actually I was going to go with Mina and Carly tomorrow." Yusei said. "Dueling I know, weddings not so much."

"You can say that one again buddy." Crow said with a smirk. "Well let's go."

"Right." Yusei said as the three of them got on their duel runners and drove towards the Daedalus Bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you must be so happy." Carly said with a smile. "I mean you're going to be getting married."

"I know, it's just sometimes I think it's a dream." Akiza said. "I can hardly believe it."

"Well it's true, you two really deserve each other." Misty said. "He's a great guy and you mean the world to him."

"I know, though I wish these things were as easy to learn as riding a duel runner." Akiza said. "It's so confusing."

"Believe me Akiza, when it comes to love it can be the most complicated thing in the world one minute and the simplest the next." Misty said. "Just trust your heart and everything will be fine."

"She's right, just relax. Today is your day to spend time with him and just have a good time." Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks, you two are right." Akiza said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what a pleasant surprise, what are you three doing here?" Trudge asked. "Did Lazar decide to start another duel tournament without telling me?"

"Not quite, you really didn't hear the news?" Crow asked.

"What news, I've been so busy with everything that's been going on I haven't heard anything special." Trudge said.

"Well in that case I think Yusei should be the one to tell you." Jack said.

"Oh thanks Jack." Yusei said sarcastically.

"My pleasure Yusei." Jack said with a smirk.

"I proposed to Akiza, we're getting married in a week." Yusei said. "Actually I was planning on spending the day with her."

"Well congratulations Yusei, you two always seemed perfect for each other." Trudge said. "Send her my regards when you see her."

"I will, see you around Trudge." Yusei said calmly as he rode off on his runner. "It still just feels so surreal, I mean we first met and she ran from me and then the Fortune Cup where she tried to kill me, and now we're practically married."

"Believe it bud." Crow said. "The girl of your dreams is only a week away from being your wife."

"Yeah, you're right Crow." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late, the director needed me to help him with something." Mina said while walking into the room.

"It's fine, we were just talking about it." Carly said.

"I can see why, you're a lucky girl Akiza." Mina said.

"Thanks." Akiza said with a smile just before the doorbell rang.

"That must be the others, I'll go let them in." Misty said calmly.

"Oh yeah, what about Kalin?" Carly asked. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, Kalin said he had things to do in Crashtown but when I told him about the wedding he said he'd be here." Crow said. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever feel like he's made amends."

"He's done more than enough, we all made mistakes but we need to look to the future." Carly said.

"I agree." Misty said before walking to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's good to see you Misty, how's your career going?" Crow asked.

"It's going well, thanks for asking Crow." Misty said. "You three look like you've been doing well."

"Well things have been kind of crazy since you left." Jack said. "We can catch up on the way."

"Don't forget us you guys." Mina said calmly. "See you tomorrow Akiza."

"See you guys later." Akiza said before everyone except Yusei left.

"It's great to see you Akiza." Yusei said with a smile. "I actually have something planned for today."

"What are you planning Yusei?" Akiza asked happily.

"I thought we could take a relaxing ride and just enjoy spending some time together." Yusei said. "After all the only thing better then having a good time is having one with the girl I love."

"That sounds perfect, just perfect." Akiza said happily.

(Yusei and Akiza are spending the day together as they await their coming wedding. Next chapter Yusei's plans will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. A date to remember part 1

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Leo asked.

"What is it Leo?" Luna asked calmly.

"I'm nervous about messing up for Yusei and Akiza." Leo said. "How can you be so calm?"

"It's going to be ok Leo, I'll be there too." Luna said. "Everything will be fine."

"I guess, thanks Luna." Leo said with a smile.

"No problem." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does have planned Jack?" Carly asked. "You made it sound on the phone like he had a real plan for today."

"He does, trust me he has something special planned." Jack said. "He didn't tell me everything but he said he's been preparing this for days."

"Knowing Yusei it's going to be something memorable." Misty said calmly. "Do they know where to meet us?"

"You mean Sherry and Kalin, yeah we're all meeting up just outside the restaurant." Crow said. "We can prepare things once we get there."

"That sounds good, and what about Leo and Luna?" Mina asked. "We want this to go off without a hitch."

"You can trust them." Jack said. "Leo and Luna are two of the most trustworthy people in the city."

"You're right, I guess I'm just nervous." Mina said. "It's kind of important."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Jack said. "It's going to be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going Yusei?" Akiza asked. "We've been riding for a while."

"Just around the next corner, I have a few things planned but I thought we could start with something simple." Yusei said as the two of them raced up to a small park.

"What is this Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Well, I thought it's cliché but we could have a picnic and then maybe see a movie." Yusei said. "I know it's simple but I thought it would be nice and peaceful before the big day."

"It looks wonderful Yusei, thank you." Akiza said with a smile.

"That smile is just one of the things about you that made me fall in love." Yusei said with a smile before kissing Akiza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's good to see everyone again." Kalin said calmly. "So the two of them finally decided to stop dancing around it?"

"Yeah, Yusei asked her and the wedding is going to be one week from today." Jack said.

"I had a feeling the two of them would end up together." Sherry said. "The question is how are we going to prepare for the ceremony?"

"That's what we're here for." Mina said. "I asked Akiza what she wanted and she only had a few requests. Most importantly was that it was a small celebration."

"Yusei was the same way." Jack said. "The top thing on his list was that it wasn't a huge wedding, they both want it nice and simple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been giving it some thought Yusei, and I wanted to ask you something about the wedding." Akiza said.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you too." Yusei said calmly.

"We were thinking the same thing weren't we?" Akiza said with a smile.

"Yeah, just nice and small with our friends." Yusei said. "We don't need a huge celebration."

"I agree. That would be perfect." Akiza said as she kissed Yusei again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you guys think that would be enough?" Misty asked.

"It should be fine, everything will work out." Jack said. "I know it will be perfect."

"You're right Jack, this is going to be a wedding none of us will ever forget." Carly said with a smile.

"I agree Carly, I can hardly wait for the wedding." Mina said with a smile.

"I'll go tell Leo and Luna what we planned." Kalin said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right, see you at the wedding Kalin." Crow said as calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, you have an incoming call from the Facility." said a sector security officer.

"Patch him through." Lazar said calmly before a man appeared on a monitor. "What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I've been looking over the list of people who were admitted to the Facility, and I couldn't help but notice that several of New Domino City's heroes have warrants for their immediate arrest written my predecessor." said the officer on the monitor.

"Those files are null and void. I assure you that those people are extremely trustworthy." Lazar said calmly.

"Of course director, I'm just making sure I do my job correctly." the man said calmly before the monitor turned off.

"I should really take the rest of the day off and spend some time with my family." Lazar said to himself while looking at a picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Before we go Akiza I do have one other small gift for you." Yusei said.

As he said that, Yusei took a small box out of his pocket.

"Yusei, you didn't have to do this." Akiza said.

"I know, but I saw it a while ago and thought of you." Yusei said handing her the box.

"Thank you, that was very sweet." Akiza said opening the box to reveal a necklace with two intertwined ruby roses. "It's beautiful."

"Like I said, it reminded me of you." Yusei said helping her put on the necklace. "It's a beautiful rose necklace for a beautiful woman."

"You're one of a kind Yusei, I'm lucky to have met you." Akiza said with a smile.

"That makes two of us Akiza, I'm lucky that I got to meet you." Yusei said. "So, do you want to go catch a movie?"

"That sounds great, let's go." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the plan, nice and small but still memorable." Kalin said.

"That sounds perfect, they'll love it." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome." Leo said.

"Calm down Leo, this is supposed to be a calm event." Luna said.

"I know, but I'm just excited." Leo said.

"I can understand that, you two haven't been to many wedding and you're really close to them." Kalin said. "This is going to be one wedding that everyone will remember for a long time."

(Yusei and Akiza are spending time together and the rest of their friends are preparing for the coming wedding. Next chapter the date will come to an end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. A date to remember part 2

"Hello, what movie are you two interested in seeing today?" asked a man at the ticket booth.

"Well, what are you in the mood for Akiza?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"There is one film I've been wanting to see for a while, "Bouquet of Love"." Akiza said. "I just think it fits us perfectly and I've always enjoyed those types of films."

"That sounds good to me Akiza, two tickets please." Yusei said with a smile.

"Alright, here you are." the man said handing Yusei the tickets. "Enjoy the film."

"Thank you." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should head back, I promised Martha I'd lend a hand today." Crow said. "She really is going to need an extra pair of hands with everything that's been going on."

"I understand, you're a good person Crow." Mina said. "Do you need a lift?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll take the bridge." Crow said. "See you guys later."

"Right, have fun Crow." Jack said with a smirk as Crow rode off on his duel runner.

"Well that just leaves the five of us Jack." Carly said. "Should we make sure the location works?"

"Yeah, the last thing we want is for everything to be prepared and the place to not be available for them." Jack said calmly.

"Good idea, let's get going." Mina said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should head back and check in with the others." Kalin said with a grin. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you on the big day Kalin." Leo said with a grin.

As Leo said that, Kalin walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Five days. Five days and I will finally have the energy amassed to follow that wretched Crimson Dragon." said a glowing blue creature. "Our timeless battle will soon end."_

With those words a blue light shot off into the far reaches of space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was amazing Akiza." Yusei said as the credits slowly began to roll.

"Yeah, it was a great movie." Akiza said with a smile. "Today couldn't possibly get any better."

"I agree, a peaceful picnic and a wonderful movie with a beautiful girl." Yusei said. "The perfect day."

"Well, it's getting late so I should head back." Akiza said. "I'll see you tomorrow Yusei."

"I'll see you then Akiza." Yusei said with a smile as Akiza got on her duel runner and rode back towards her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well someone looks like they've had a good day." Martha said calmly.

"Well who wouldn't?" Crow asked with a smirk. "He only spent the day with the girl of his dreams."

"That's understandable, he is getting married in a week." Martha said. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful life together."

"Thanks Martha, I hope you're right." Yusei said. "Do you guys need any help by the way?"

"No, we're ok." Crow said. "The kids were pretty quiet today."

"Alright, well if you say so." Yusei said. "See you tomorrow Crow."

With those words Yusei got back on his duel runner and rode back towards New Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything looks good, this place is perfect." Jack said. "A few technical things but that can be done easily, you know your stuff Misty."

"Yeah, this place is amazing." Carly said. "The view is breathtaking."

"That's why I picked it, the stars shine down on the new couple." Misty said with a smile.

Suddenly Carly's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Carly asked.

"Carly where have you been?" her boss yelled into her ear. "The famous Yusei Fudo is going to be getting married and you're doing a story on it."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked nervously.

"We received a tip that he was seen with some girl at the movies watching the new romance film. Now unless you want to lose your job you'll get me that story." yelled her boss before he hung up on her.

"Is everything alright Carly, I heard that from here." Jack said.

"I'll be ok, I just need to find a random story to send him." Carly said. "They should tell everyone when they want to."

"I agree, and I'll see if I can help you in your situation Carly." Mina said calmly.

"Thanks." Carly said with a smile.

"Well we should all get some rest, tomorrow is going to be interesting." Sherry said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Yusei, did you sleep well?" Jack asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Jack." Yusei said.

"I wish you luck, I know Mina and she's going to have quite a few ideas for you." Jack said. "Carly probably is going to have a few of her own, you're going to be wishing it was over by the time they're done."

"That's alright, I asked for their help so I trust them." Yusei said. "Honestly I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I guess you have a point, I'm going with Leo, Luna, and Crow tomorrow." Jack said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I thought you would, see you later Jack." Yusei said walking out of the room.

"Yusei, over here." Carly said with a smile. "We have everything planned."

"She's right, we just need to get the last few details worked out and make sure that it fits." Mina said calmly. "You can leave your runner we'll be taking a car."

"Right, and thanks again you guys." Yusei said.

"It's no problem, you've done so much for us it's the least we could do for you." Carly said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, Luna, what are you two up to?" Akiza asked with a smile.

"We just wanted to congratulate you again." Luna said. "You're really lucky."

"Thanks, I still can hardly believe it." Akiza said.

"Well you deserve it, after everything that's happened you should get to have the best day of your life." Leo said.

"You're right Leo, and it will be." Akiza said with a smile. "Being with my friends and with Yusei."

(The preparations for Yusei and Akiza's wedding are continuing and the day of the event is approaching rapidly. Next chapter Yusei will receive a vision of the future. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. an ominous prophecy

"Alright, we have quite a few places to try for your tuxedo Yusei." Mina said. "You do know this is an all day event right?"

"Trust me Mina, however long this takes is going to be worth it on the big day." Yusei said. "It still feels like a dream to be honest."

"Well it's no dream, you and Akiza will be married before you know it." Carly said with a smile.

"You're right Carly." Yusei said as the car slowed to a stop. "Is this the first place?"

"Yes, this is where we're going to look, and we need to get your measurements for the tuxedo." Mina said calmly.

"Right, that makes sense." Yusei said walking into the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jack, what do you say to a quick duel?" Crow asked. "I want to test a new combo before the next tournament."

"I'll be down in a minute Crow, you'll be tasting defeat soon enough." Jack said confidently.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Crow asked walking into the room.

"That's none of your business Crow?" Jack said quickly. "Now are you ready to lose this duel or not?"

"We'll see who loses Jack, let's head outside." Crow said walking out of the room again.

That was close; I can't let him see that yet, Jack thought. "My Red Dragon Archfiend is going to wipe out anything Crow has planned."

With those words Jack walked out of the room after Crow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, well now we have some measurements and we do have a few things in your size Mr. Fudo." said a man in a suit.

"Just Yusei is fine, may I see what you have available?" Yusei asked calmly.

"Something traditional would be preferable." Mina said calmly. "This is for a nice small calm wedding."

"I understand completely madam, I will see what I can do." the man said walking into the back of the store.

Suddenly Yusei's signer mark began to glow, enveloping Yusei in a crimson orb.

"Yusei, what's going on?" Carly asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What's going on, where am I?" Yusei asked nervously._

"_Yusei Fudo, I am here to offer you a vision of events to come in your near future." said a green glowing light. "I am well aware of your connection to the Crimson Dragon, however that connection is going to bring the world to its end."_

"_Its end, what do you mean?" Yusei asked urgently. "We stopped everything that could have happened to destroy the world."_

"_You are wrong, it began when the Crimson Dragon fled from the Azure Tiger and the endless battle that they fought, the day the Dragon Star appeared in the sky above your world." the light said before Yusei appeared in the middle of outer space watching a Crimson Light collide endlessly with an Azure one._

"_Wait, are those the Crimson Dragon and the Azure Tiger?" Yusei asked nervously._

"_Yes, the Crimson Dragon managed to escape on a passing comet and arrived on Earth countless years ago." the green light said. "However as time has passed the Azure Tiger has found a way to follow his eternal rival. If left unchecked there is only one possible outcome."_

_The moment the green light said that, a flash of light enveloped Yusei before he was staring at two massive creatures floating above New Domino City._

"_Is that the Azure Tiger, it looks like the Crimson Dragon, are they somehow connected?" Yusei asked._

"_In more than one way Yusei Fudo, the Crimson Dragon and the Azure Tiger were created from my energies. These creatures have fought on planet after planet, however each one couldn't handle the conflict and was inevitably destroyed." the green light said. "This is the only possible outcome for your planet as well."_

"_That can't be, there has to be a way to stop them from destroying everything." Yusei said. "You said they were made from your energy, could you stop them?"_

"_That's exactly what I came here to tell you, I can ensure that the Crimson Dragon and Azure Tiger are stopped however there is a price for my assistance." the green light said._

"_It doesn't matter, if you can stop those two then just make sure you do whatever it takes." Yusei said._

"_Very well Yusei Fudo, then I leave you with one question." the green light said calmly. "What is the most important thing in your life?"_

"_My friends, there's no question about that." Yusei said._

"_You misunderstand, perhaps I should ask another way." the green light said quietly. "Who is the single most important person in your life, which of your friends do you feel the closest to?"_

_Which of my friends am I the closest to, how could I answer that, Yusei thought before the answer came to him as though he knew it the whole time. "My fiancée, Akiza Izinski."_

"_Akiza, very well." the green light said. "On the day the Azure Tiger arrives on Earth I will stop both creatures and prevent them from destroying your planet."_

_As the light said that, a flash of light enveloped Yusei and he blacked out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, are you alright?" Carly asked nervously.

"I'm ok, what happened you two?" Yusei asked.

"A crimson orb surrounded you, it must have been related to the Crimson Dragon." Mina said. "Of course unless I don't understand something you weren't supposed to fall unconscious after that, it's been close to four hours."

"Sorry I made you guys worry, everything's alright now." Yusei said.

"Alright, well if you say so." Mina said. "We have a few more stores to look into."

"Right, we should get going then." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you look beautiful in that dress." Sherry said with a smile.

"Thanks, it actually belonged to my mother." Akiza said. "The rose was her idea too."

"I would say it fits you perfectly, this is going to be the greatest day of your life." Sherry said. "Trust me, I speak from experience."

"That's true, it's been almost a year now since you two got married hasn't it?" Akiza asked. "I'm still surprised you made it work."

"Well it could be easier but we make the best of it." Sherry said looking at the ring on her left hand. "Though right now the girl of the hour is you."

"I know, it's just so hard to believe." Akiza said with a smile. "Nothing could ruin this moment."

(Yusei has learned of an impending threat to the Earth but has made preparations to prevent it. Next chapter the wedding preparations will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. shocking news

"Crow, you have a guest." Jack said calmly. "I'll take care of that for you."

"Thanks, I wonder who it is." Crow said walking up to the door.

"It's great to see you again Crow." Sherry said with a smile. "Is Yusei still out?"

"Yeah, he's getting a tux today." Crow said. "What's up?"

"Well, I came by to tell you that I was at the doctor earlier and well I have big news." Sherry said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Crow asked.

"I am, I double checked just to be sure but it's true." Sherry said.

"Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Crow asked. "Wait it's probably to early to know that."

"I do, and it's both." Sherry said. "They're twins."

"Twins, this is the best news I've ever had." Crow said happily. "Jack, I'm heading out for a while."

"That should be fine, I'll finish this up and let Yusei know where you're going." Jack said calmly.

"Thanks." Crow said. "Let's get going."

"Alright, that sounds good." Sherry said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does this one work?" Yusei asked walking out in yet another tuxedo.

"Wow, that's just unbelievable." Carly said in shock.

"She's right, that looks amazing Yusei." Mina said. "It's perfect."

"That's good, I don't think I could try another tuxedo in my life." Yusei said.

"Well that's what happens when you rent one instead of buying it." Carly said. "You were Crow's best man remember."

"Yeah, and Jack's mine." Yusei said. "That leaves Crow to be the best man for Jack's wedding."

"Jack should get married soon, all of his friends are getting married these days." Mina said.

"Yeah, but the question is who would he want to marry?" Yusei asked just before his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Yusei, it's me Akiza." Akiza said. "I was just calling to ask how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine Akiza, just a few more days." Yusei said happily.

"I can hardly wait, I love you Yusei." Akiza said.

"I love you two Akiza, I'll see you tomorrow." Yusei said with a smile before hanging up.

"Young love, it's really something to admire isn't it Carly?" Mina asked with a smile.

"Yeah, love is the greatest thing in the world." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked in shock.

"Tell you what Leo?" Luna asked.

"About what Lazar did, Devack is in charge of the facility now." Leo said.

"Wait, he's in the city?" Luna asked. "Maybe we should pay him a visit."

"Are you crazy Luna, he tried to send us to the Netherworld remember?" Leo asked.

"I know, but the other dark signers all ended up being nice guys and we should give him a second chance." Luna said.

"I guess you're right Luna, let's go." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well here we are Yusei, but you really should consider talking to the director about a more traditional house, Crow too." Mina said.

"I'll let him know, but I think Akiza should have a say in it." Yusei said. "Thanks again you guys."

"No problem, we'll see you on the big day." Carly said with a smile.

As she said that, Mina and Carly drove off.

"Crow, Jack, anybody home?" Yusei asked.

"Welcome back Yusei, you missed Crow and Sherry." Jack said. "The lovebirds just left."

"That makes sense, so what are you up to?" Yusei asked calmly.

"Nothing, just passing the time." Jack said casually. "Was it as terrible as I warned you?"

"No, it was pretty easy." Yusei said. "Well give or take a few dozen tuxedos, but it's going to be worth it."

"I warned you it would be an adventure." Jack said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can say that again Jack." Yusei said. Still, if that Azure Tiger shows up I only hope that things work out for the best, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me sir, you have some guests." said a sector security officer.

"Guests, send them in." Devack said calmly before Leo and Luna walked into the room. "Oh, why didn't you mention it was these two?"

"Do you know them sir?" the officer asked.

"You could say that, I'll call you if we need anything." Devack said. "Just make sure everything is in order."

"Yes sir." the officer said before leaving the room.

"Now then, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Devack asked calmly. "I'm aware we didn't quite get off on the right foot before but hopefully that's in the past."

"Well we heard you were working here and thought we would say hello." Luna said politely. "It's good to see you're doing well."

"Yeah, how did you get this job anyway?" Leo asked.

"Believe it or not I was once a sector security officer, that is until I has the unfortunate pleasure of having my life snuffed out by an escaped duelist, needless to say you know the rest." Devack said calmly.

"Wow, I never would have guessed you were part of sector security." Leo said. "That's really cool."

"Well hopefully I can make up for what I did before." Devack said. "If you two need anything just let me know."

"We will, and thank again." Luna said as the twins left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you mind if I ask something Sherry?" Crow asked suddenly.

"Not at all, what's on your mind Crow?" Sherry asked.

"Well, it's just that everything seems so perfect these days, we have twins on the way, Yusei and Akiza are getting married." Crow said. "It's starting to feel surreal. I just need someone to tell me that it's not all in my head."

"I understand, but after everything that's happened we deserve to have things work out for us." Sherry said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Crow said. "Everything is looking up in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Soon, soon I will arrive and finally end the Crimson Dragon's life as I should have so long ago." said the Azure Tiger before passing another star. "Once he is destroyed the universe will be reborn as it should have been all those years ago."_

With those words the Azure Tiger continued shooting towards Earth in a blue beam of light.

(Everyone is preparing for Yusei and Akiza's wedding and the good news just keeps coming, but the Azure Tiger is approaching the Earth. Next chapter Yusei will find out Crow's big news. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Final preparations

"Well it's getting late, I should really head back." Crow said. "Then again I'm sure Jack and Yusei will be fine for tonight."

"I agree, it's been to long since we've had the chance to spend some time together." Sherry said with a smile.

"You're right, tonight is all about you and me." Crow said embracing his wife.

"I love you Crow." Sherry said quietly.

"I love you too Sherry." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well someone decided to get out of his room finally." Yusei said. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was working on something, and to be honest I might need your help." Jack said.

"Sure, what is it Jack?" Yusei asked calmly.

"First I need your word that Crow will never hear a word about this." Jack said seriously.

"Alright, I won't tell him." Yusei said.

"Alright, I've been working on a letter." Jack said while handing a folded piece of paper to Yusei.

When he got it, Yusei unfolded the paper and read the letter. "Jack, this is amazing." he said honestly. "You could give it to her now."

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right for some reason." Jack said.

"Trust me Jack if this was written from your heart she'll love it." Yusei said honestly while handing the letter back to Jack.

"I guess so, I want to keep working on it though." Jack said just as the door started opening.

"Hey you guys, how was your night?" Crow asked.

"Not as good as yours I'll bet, spending the night with your wife." Jack said.

"You two deserve all the time you can get." Yusei said. "Have you thought about just getting a permanent house?"

"I've given it some thought, but it would need to be a house for four." Crow said with a smile.

"Wait Crow, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"I'm going to be a dad soon, to twins." Crow said. "A boy and a girl."

"That's great news Crow, congratulations." Yusei said.

"Thanks man, I can hardly believe it." Crow said. "You should try and get a girlfriend Jack, you've got plenty of girls who would love to marry you."

"Jack Atlas isn't just going to settle for any girl who happens to know his name." Jack said. "I do have standards Crow."

"Yeah I know." Crow said. "Actually I might pay a visit to Lazar and ask if he know about anywhere to live, the sooner I do that the better."

"I'll head over with you, I've been meaning to talk with him myself." Jack said calmly.

"Sounds good, we'll be back later Yusei." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Carly asked drowsily.

"Carly what are you doing?" yelled her boss. "I tell you about this wedding and you haven't sent in one page on the story, now unless you want to get fired you'll interview them and get me that story."

"I'm working on it, just give me a little more time." Carly said. I can't betray them like that, she thought.

"Look, either I get something today or you're out of a job." Carly's boss said angrily. "One way or another I'm getting the first report on the new couple."

The moment he said that, Carly's boss hung up on her.

"Well I guess I'm up now." Carly said in defeat before reaching for her deck. "What does today's fortune look like? Fortune Fairy Hikari, that's a good sign, well I should meet up with the others for the final preparations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I understand your situation Crow, but I don't have any way to help you find somewhere to live." Lazar said. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Crow said. "I'll just look into it with Sherry some other time."

"I understand, I wish you luck in finding something for your coming family." Lazar said calmly.

"Right, well I'll see you later Lazar." Crow said noticing a paper on the floor. "Oh Jack, is this yours?"

"What, oh I don't have any idea what it is, I'll ask Yusei when we get back." Jack said quickly.

"Well it's your handwriting." Crow said before looking at it. "That's cool, here."

"No smart comments Crow?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Trust me, I don't want to make any." Crow said. "It's good man."

"Right, well I'll catch up in a bit I need to talk with Lazar right now." Jack said while putting the paper back in his jacket.

"Sure thing, I'll wait downstairs for you." Crow said leaving the room.

"Is something the matter Jack?" Lazar asked.

"No nothing like that, I was actually wondering if the thing I asked about is ready." Jack said.

"Oh, yes it's ready." Lazar said. "I must admit I was surprised when you asked about it but it certainly is appropriate."

"I agree, so will you be able to get it to the location I told you about?" Jack asked.

"Of course, it will be there when everyone arrives." Lazar said calmly.

"Thanks." Jack said before leaving the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning guys." Carly said. "I can't believe how close it is to the day."

"Yeah, you're right." Kalin said. "I wouldn't have guessed Yusei would be married so a girl like Akiza, then again I didn't know someone like her existed so it's kind of irrelevant."

"True, but ever since the whole Yliaster situation ended things have been perfect for nearly all of us and they just keep getting better." Misty said.

"You have a point, who knows maybe if things keep going like this you two will get married next." Carly said.

"I don't know, I mean Misty is amazing but I need to help out at Crashtown." Kalin said. "They need someone to help them."

"That's true, but you deserve to be with the woman you love." Mina said. "You two have been dating for almost as long as Yusei and Akiza."

"We'll see, right now the people we need to focus on are Yusei and Akiza." Kalin said. "We can worry about Misty and me afterwards."

"You're right." Misty said. "We can talk about us later."

(Yusei and Crow have learned something Jack was attempting to keep secret, and the preparations for the ceremony are nearly complete. Next chapter the Azure Tiger will arrive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. The Arrival

"So what was that all about Jack?" Crow asked. "You don't usually chat with Lazar."

"You'll see soon enough Crow, anyway did Yusei head back already?" Jack asked.

"No, he's just paying a visit to the old gang." Crow said. "You remember, Rally and the others?"

"That makes sense, we haven't gotten in touch with them in a long time." Jack said. "I might stop by myself."

"That sounds like a plan, I'm heading over to see if Misty and the others have everything worked out." Crow said.

"They probably do, well I'll see you later Crow." Jack said riding off on his duel runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, you can't be serious Yusei." Rally said in shock.

"It's true, I'm going to be getting married in three days." Yusei said. "Things have changed a lot since that day I raced to the city."

"You can say that again, I mean everything is improving around here." Tank said with a grin.

"Hey do you guys hear a duel runner?" Blitz asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but this time a swear I didn't do anything." Rally said defensively.

"Calm down, unless you want me to stay out here." said a voice from outside.

"No way, Jack?" Rally asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack said. "I think it's long overdue that I come back to see you all."

"You mean come back to apologize for abandoning all of us." Nervin said angrily.

"You're right, I do owe you all an apology." Jack said. "I made more than one mistake in the past, and I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to say anything Jack, I bet any of us would have done the same thing." Rally said. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Jack said. "Do you need any help around here?"

"I'll see you guys later." Yusei said. "I need to go take care of something back in the city."

"That sounds good, I'll see you later Yusei." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Yusei Fudo, the Azure Tiger will arrive soon, this is your last chance to change your mind regarding our agreement." said the glowing green light._

"_I already told you, I'm not going to let this Azure Tiger destroy everything." Yusei said. "Just do whatever you need to do to stop him."_

"_Very well, if you're certain that this is the choice you want then I will stop them." the green light said before solidifying into an Emerald Eagle. "Just know that this fate was your choice."_

_The moment the green bird said that, a flash of light shot out of Yusei's mark before its glow faded completely._

"_What's going on?" Yusei asked nervously._

"_In order to stop these two creatures from destroying this planet I require the energy I originally gave to them, the marks of the Crimson Dragon will supply enough to hold them at bay while I reclaim the rest." the green bird said. "Now, return to your world. The time has come for this endless battle to reach its conclusion."_

"_Wait, how will you get the other markings?" Yusei asked._

"_I already have, you are the only who is able to see me at the moment." the green bird said calmly. "Once the Azure Tiger and Crimson Dragon collide I'll reveal myself to the world."_

_With those words a flash of green light enveloped Yusei._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy, the sky is beautiful today." Akiza said. "It feels as though the world itself is preparing for the wedding."

"You're right, there's not a cloud in the sky." Luna said. "I wish every day could be like today."

"Yeah, that would be perfect." Akiza said with a smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yusei asked from below them.

"Yusei, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit to you guys, the ceremony is coming up but I haven't seen you two in days." Yusei said.

"Oh, we'll be right down." Leo said. "Are you coming Akiza?"

"I should think about heading home. I'll see you two later." Akiza said. "Good night."

"Alright, night Akiza." Luna said with a smile.

With those words Akiza walked out of the room and towards the elevators.

"Oh, you were paying the twins a visit too Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in a while so with everything going on I thought I would come and see them." Akiza said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night Akiza." Yusei said before walking into Leo and Luna's apartment.

"It's good to see you Yusei." Luna said with a smile. "It's been a while since you've stopped by."

"Yeah, it feels like we haven't gotten everyone together in a long time." Leo said.

"You two are right, we'll have to plan some kind of get together." Yusei said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Am I interrupting any important planning?" Crow asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, we were just talking about the wedding." Misty said. "It's hard to believe that after all this time those two are finally going to get married."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that the next wedding will be you and Kalin." Crow said with a grin.

"Yeah, very funny Crow." Kalin said before looking up. "Is that a shooting star?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Crow said. "Why don't we make a quick wish?"

"I don't see why not, it sounds fun." Carly said.

With those words the five of them closed their eyes and made silent wishes, causing them to miss the blue beam of light strike in the center of the Daedalus Bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the planet that you have decided to call home is it you miserable dragon?" asked a glowing blue tiger. "I admit it looks rather peaceful, though you should have anticipated I would find you eventually. Our endless battle will finally conclude, and you will lie dead at my feet as you always should have been."

(The Azure Tiger has finally arrived in New Domino City. Next chapter the Emerald Eagle will begin his plan to end the conflict. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. The point of no return

"What's going on Luna?' Leo asked as their marks began to glow brightly. "My arm, it's burning."

"I don't know Leo, why are the marks of the Crimson Dragon causing us pain?" Luna asked nervously as their marks continued to increase in brightness.

Suddenly the two marks stopped glowing and the twins collapsed to the ground.

"Oh man, Leo, Luna." Yusei said nervously. "What's going on around here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why is my arm burning?" Jack asked. "Don't tell me that there's another threat to the city."

"Jack, maybe you should sit down for a while." Rally said. "You've been working really hard all night."

"It's not that, there's something else going on." Jack said just before he grabbed his arm, screamed in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

"Jack, oh man this is bad." Tank said nervously. "Someone should get a doctor."

"Right, I'll go and see if I can find one." Nervin said running out of the hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Crow, what's going on with your mark?" Kalin asked. "It's glowing a lot more than usual."

"He's right, it's almost blinding." Carly said. "Wait doesn't that mean something bad is going to happen?"

"I don't know." Crow said grabbing his arm. "What the, my arm feels like it's on fire."

"Crow, what's going on with you?" Kalin asked as Crow collapsed. "Hey, Crow what's going on?"

"I don't know, this is really bad." Misty said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Yusei asked nervously.

"I don't know, my arm feels like it's on fire." Akiza said weakly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but there must be an explanation." Yusei said.

"Please, this can't be happening now." Akiza said as tears slowly filled her eyes. "Why does this have to happen today?"

With those words Akiza collapsed in Yusei's arms as the Crimson Dragon appeared in front of him.

"What's going on, what happened to Akiza?" Yusei asked angrily.

"I merely took into myself the power I will require to save this world, an ancient evil has returned and I am the only being with any hope of stopping it." the Crimson Dragon said calmly before flying off towards the blue glow in the center of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you choose to face me yourself you miserable dragon." the Azure Tiger said calmly. "Your death will not be swift, I will make you suffer for millennia."

"You fail to comprehend, my power has grown since our last confrontation." the Crimson Dragon said before six dragons appeared in front of him.

"Those dragons have nowhere near the energy needed to defeat me, you're wasting our time." the Azure Tiger said coldly as a green flash engulfed the sky surrounding the two creatures.

"What, who's interfering in our battle?" the Crimson Dragon asked cautiously.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the Emerald Eagle. A creature with the sole purpose of ending your conflict before it destroys this planet." the Emerald Eagle said before slowly glowing.

As the Emerald Eagle began glowing brighter, beams of light began flowing out of the Azure Tiger and the Crimson Dragon.

"What are you doing?" the Azure Tiger asked nervously.

"I am reclaiming the power that I sacrificed in times long past to form you both. You will both perish here and now." the Emerald Eagle said before a flash of green light enveloped the three creatures before fading to reveal only the Emerald Eagle hovering in midair. "Now, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, now the chosen individual will pay the price for this act, the end has once again begun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what happened?" Akiza asked weakly.

"I don't know, but I'm fairly certain everything is going to be alright from this point forward." Yusei said calmly. "I promise everything is over."

Unknown to both of the signers, their birthmarks had faded away leaving only a faint white mark where they had once been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Yusei Fudo, I have fulfilled my end of the arrangement. So now the time has come for the price to be paid." the Emerald Eagle said calmly._

"_Fine, what do you want?" Yusei asked calmly._

"_You misunderstand, I already have collected my payment." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "We will meet again when the true nature of the world dawns on you."_

"_Wait, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked. "The true nature of the world?"_

"_I don't have any more time, even now my power wanes." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "We will speak again Yusei Fudo."_

_With those words a flash of green light enveloped Yusei and he blacked out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good morning Yusei." Akiza said with a smile.

"Akiza, what am I doing here?" Yusei asked. "Didn't I need to go home?"

"We both were exhausted so we just went to bed, I can hardly believe it, out wedding is tomorrow." Akiza said with a smile.

"You're right, things couldn't be better in the world." Yusei said with a smile. "Well I should go and make sure that Jack hasn't worked himself sick in the Satellite, I'll see you tonight Akiza."

"Yusei, I know it's strange but do you mind if we all go to the Kaibadome later today?" Akiza asked.

"Sure, but why?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Well, that was where the two of us met and where I first started to fall in love with you." Akiza said. "I thought it would be nice to go to where it started."

"That makes perfect sense, I'll the others know the plan when I see them." Yusei said. "Just us or Misty, Carly and the others too?"

"I think just us this time, and thank you Yusei." Akiza said.

"No problem, anything for New Domino's Beautiful Rose." Yusei said walking out of the room.

Yusei, I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have found such a great guy, Akiza thought happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, there's a rapidly increasing level of ener-d, if it isn't stopped there's a chance the entire city, no the world could be destroyed." Zigzix said nervously.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lazar asked nervously. "Zigzix keep an eye on the ener-d, if it becomes two dangerous shut down the reactor, that's an order."

"Of course, I'll make sure to let you know if anything happens." Zigzix said calmly.

(The Emerald Eagle has absorbed the Crimson Dragon and the Azure Tiger, but now the price for saving everyone must be paid. Next chapter the true cost for the Emerald Eagle's aid will be revealed to the former signers. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. The ultimate price

"So we're coming full circle?" Crow asked. "To be honest this place means a lot for all of us."

"You can say that again Crow." Jack said. "Back then I was still the arrogant jerk who considered himself to be the greatest duelist in the world."

"You still think that sometimes Jack, but then again you also know that our teamwork is the most important thing." Yusei said. "Of course this is where it started."

"Where what started Yusei?" Leo asked.

"This was where Akiza and I had our first duel, and it's where I started to fall for her." Yusei admitted. "I wasn't lying when I said she was beautiful."

"Wow, I never imagined that you would be such a Casanova Yusei." Crow said with a smirk.

"Are you surprised, Yusei's always had a big heart. He was always the one to help out a friend and make new ones." Jack said. "I'm not surprised he'd be the romantic type."

"I think love at first sight is a wonderful thing." Luna said with a smile.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad that Yusei and I did meet for that duel." Akiza said with a smile.

Suddenly a green glow began to fill the sky.

"What the, what's going on around here?" Jack asked.

"This is, alright what do you want?" Yusei asked. "You helped us so what do you need us to do?"

"You misunderstand Yusei Fudo." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "As I promised I prevented the destruction of this world at the hands of the Crimson Dragon and the Azure Tiger."

"Wait, what's he talking about Yusei?" Jack asked. "Why would the Crimson Dragon destroy the world?"

"It wouldn't intentionally, the difference is that this battle would have caused the world to end due to the massive amount of energy that would have to be released in order for either side to emerge victorious." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "I was able to reclaim the power of both of them and prevent this battle. Now then, as for the price for this assistance, you remember what I asked you Yusei Fudo?"

"I do, you wanted to know who the last person I wanted to see was." Yusei said.

"Yes, and do you remember what your answer was?" the Emerald Eagle asked calmly.

"Yes, I said my fiancé Akiza." Yusei said. "Still, what does that mean for us?"

"The price for this world's salvation, is the life of the one who requested it." the Emerald Eagle said coldly. "Yusei Fudo, you must die here and now."

The moment the Emerald Eagle said that the former signers felt their hearts sink.

"Are you insane, there's no way we're going to let you kill Yusei." Crow said.

"Crow's right, he's our friend." Jack said. "I don't care who you think you are you're not going to hurt him."

"Yeah, so just get going." Leo said angrily.

"You don't understand, I ask for one life in exchange for the entire world." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "If you insist on defending him I will use any means necessary to ensure his demise."

"That's enough, you aren't going to lay a finger on Yusei." Akiza said as wind began circling the signers. "I summon the Black Rose Dragon, now attack."

"Very well, you have made you choice, and while I respect your mutual compassion for each other, the fact remains that Yusei Fudo is going die." the Emerald Eagle said quietly before slowly disappearing.

"Yusei, what's the big deal?" Jack asked. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I didn't know, I was warned about the threat of the Crimson Dragon fighting the Azure Tiger but I didn't know what it would take to end it." Yusei said. "I just couldn't watch our wedding be ruined Akiza. We've been through so much already."

"I understand, and don't worry." Crow said. "Crimson Dragon or not we'll handle this just like everything else."

"Crow's right Yusei, we'll stop this guy and then you and Akiza can have the wedding of your dreams." Leo said confidently.

"Thanks guys." Yusei said. "Sorry Akiza, I should have told you from the beginning."

"No, I understand and I probably would have done the same thing." Akiza said. "I love you Yusei, and we'll get through whatever it is that happens together."

"Come on you guys, we should head back and warn the others." Jack said. "I'll tell Lazar."

"Right, in that case I'll let Misty and the others know what's going on." Crow said.

"Good idea, we'll try and get in touch with people too." Luna said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go and warn Martha and the others in the satellite, you know she'll find out eventually." Yusei said.

"Right, I'll head over with you Yusei." Akiza said.

"Right, we'll meet up here once we've let everyone know what's going on." Jack said. "Make sure you're careful Yusei, we have no idea what this guy's going to try."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him." Akiza said.

"Alright, let's go." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what do you mean a death threat?" Kalin asked angrily.

"Just what I said, this giant green bird claims that it stopped the Crimson Dragon and this Azure Tiger from fighting in order to save the world, but now it says Yusei needs to die." Crow said.

"No way, Yusei can't die." Carly said. "Is there anyway to stop him?"

"Who knows, but the important thing is that we work together to come up with a solution." Crow said.

"In that case we should check in with Grieger, he might know something." Misty suggested.

"That could work, are you telling the others?" Mina asked calmly.

"Yeah, we split up to tell people." Crow said.

"Right, we'll help spread the word." Kalin said. "Nothing's going to happen to my friends."

"Thanks Kalin, I'll see you around." Crow said. "Oh and make sure you guys stay safe."

"You do the same Crow, after all I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Sherry said.

"Don't worry, we'll all be fine and once everything settles down we can talk to Lazar about getting a house for ourselves." Crow said with a grin walking out of the room.

(The price has been revealed, Yusei Fudo must die since the world was spared. Next chapter the first repercussions of this price will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. The beginning of the end

"Yusei, Akiza, it's wonderful to see you two." Martha said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately it isn't good news, I wanted to warn you to be careful." Yusei said. "There is a creature that may try to get to me through you and the other people of the Satellite."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Martha asked. "This isn't another threat to the world is it?"

"No, it's the opposite." Akiza said. "Yusei managed to save the entire world."

"Then what's going on, if there's nothing threatening us then why would someone want to harm Yusei?" Martha asked.

"In exchange for saving the world, this emerald colored eagle claims that Yusei needs to die." Akiza said. "That's the problem."

"That's not good, if that's true there's only one option." Martha said thoughtfully. "Akiza, tell the others that they should all come back here. We'll try to figure something out in regards to this Emerald Eagle that wants to kill Yusei."

"She's right Akiza, I'll be alright here." Yusei said. "Don't worry, I promise everything will work out."

"Ok, if you say so Yusei." Akiza said. "I'll let the others know."

With those words Akiza got back on her duel runner and started riding off towards the Daedalus Bridge.

"Yusei, you really love her don't you?" Martha asked quietly.

"Yeah, you know we were supposed to get married tomorrow." Yusei said before something blasted him in the back.

"It's truly a shame, I'll ensure that your last site is exactly what you requested but your death will occur very soon." Martha said as her eyes began to glow green. "This is the will of my master."

"What are you talking about, why are you helping the Emerald Eagle?" Yusei asked weakly.

"I will aid my master in his goals. You sought the safety of the world and now the price must be paid." Martha said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did she seem so eager for me to leave them alone, Akiza thought. "I know that Martha wouldn't ever hurt him but still, something seems off."

Suddenly a dull pain began to fill Akiza's chest and she immediately turned around and started racing back towards Martha's orphanage.

"Hey, crazy kid watch where your going." yelled a man in a sports car.

Please let me get there in time, Akiza thought as she continued to accelerate across the Daedalus Bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, before you bring me to the brink of death answer me one question." Yusei said. "How many people could have killed me?"

"Countless, there are very few people who seek to prevent your death, however it doesn't matter anymore. As my master wishes your death will occur soon, all that remains is for Akiza to return." Martha said calmly.

The moment she said that the two of them heard a duel runner racing towards them quickly.

"Akiza, be careful." Yusei yelled. "She's not in her right mind."

"That's enough Yusei, now we wait for her face to enter your sight and then you will die." Martha said as a green glow began to surround her hand.

"I summon Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said racing past Yusei and Martha at full speed.

Just as she passed them, a furious gust of wind struck Martha, slicing her in half instantaneously.

"Akiza, are you alright?" Yusei asked wincing in pain.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Akiza asked nervously.

"I'll be ok, but the Emerald Eagle could have anyone try to kill me at any time." Yusei said nervously. "We need to warn the others to be careful."

"You're right, but actually shouldn't we give Martha a proper burial first?" Akiza asked. "She must not have known what was going on before she died."

"You're right, she deserves that at least." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack are you absolutely sure?" Lazar asked. "If what you're saying is true things are extremely dangerous."

"It's true Lazar, and if you need proof just look at this." Jack said revealing the mark of the Crimson Dragon had vanished.

The moment he said that, a phone started to ring.

"What in the world, who would be calling now?" Lazar asked answering the phone. "Hello, this is the director of sector security how may I help you?"

"Lazar it's me Yusei, is Jack still there?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, he's right here." Lazar said. "It's Yusei, I think he wants to discuss something with you."

"Right, Yusei what's going on?" Jack asked. "Are you and Akiza alright?"

"We're ok, but things are a lot worse than we thought." Yusei said. "The Emerald Eagle is able to control people, and he tried to have Martha kill me."

"Wait, don't tell you're saying what I think you're saying." Jack said in disbelief. "Yusei, what happened?"

"Martha was under the control of the Emerald Eagle, and she would have killed me if Akiza didn't act fast enough." Yusei said.

"I understand, I'll let Crow know and we'll meet up somewhere safe." Jack said quietly. "Just be careful, both of you."

"Yeah, you too Jack." Yusei said hanging up.

"What's going on Jack?" Lazar asked. "Is Yusei ok?"

"For now, but I need to get going." Jack said walking out of the director's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crow, do you think it would be a good idea to look into the future?" Carly asked.

"Can you still do that?" Crow asked.

"I think so, I still have those cards so it's worth a try." Carly said.

"In that case go ahead, if we know what's going to happen in the future we'll have an advantage." Kalin said.

"Ok, in this case I'll activate the spell card Future Visions." Carly said as her eyes started glowing.

"Alright, well all we can do now is wait and see if Carly learns about the Emerald Eagle." Misty said quietly.

"Hopefully she learns something we can do to stop him and keep Yusei safe." Mina said just before Carly's eyes stopped glowing and she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Carly, are you alright?" Sherry asked.

"No, this is really bad." Carly said nervously. "You guys need to see this."

With those words Carly played her field spell again and a flash of light enveloped the area.

(The first casualty of the Emerald Eagle was Martha, and the threat has become even greater that Yusei could die. Next chapter Carly will show the others her vision of the future and more people will ultimately perish. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Despite not bearing the marks anymore, none of the former signers or dark signers can be controlled by the Emerald Eagle.)


	11. Divine Fall

"_What's going on, where are we?" Crow asked nervously._

"_We're still in the city, but everything's been wiped off the face of the earth." Carly said. "Almost as if the world ended."_

"_So there's nothing we can do, the world is just going to end?" Misty asked angrily._

"_I don't know how, but take a look over there." Carly said pointing towards the Daedalus Bridge._

"_What's going on, who's that?" Kalin asked. "Wait, don't tell me that's Yusei."_

_The moment Kalin said that, the six of them appeared floating above Yusei._

"_What's that in his hand?" Sherry asked. "I can't tell from up here."_

"_Forget that hand, he's holding a jagged piece of glass." Crow said. "No, don't tell me he's about to do that."_

_Just as Crow said that, Yusei stabbed the glass into his chest before collapsing forward to his own death._

"_No way, that's not going to happen." Kalin said angrily. "We'll stop it no matter what it takes."_

_Suddenly a second flash of light enveloped them and the vision ended._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're joking right Jack?" Trudge asked nervously. "I mean Yusei can take care of himself."

"There's more to it than that, this isn't someone we can just stop by beating them in a duel." Jack said. "We need to do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

Suddenly a faint green smoke enveloped the room.

No way, what's going on, Jack thought nervously.

"Jack, you have to understand that there's a cost for his help." Trudge said as his eyes began to glow green. "Yusei needs to die. It's only fair."

"No way, I don't care what that overgrown turkey says Yusei is going to survive." Jack said.

"You say that, but there's no way he can avoid that fate. "Trudge said calmly. "I'll offer you one chance to join our side."

"You must be joking, there's no way I'd betray my friends." Jack said angrily.

The moment Jack said that Red Dragon Archfiend appeared above him.

"Oh, this is certainly interesting." Trudge said as his eyes began to glow even brighter. "It seems like your dragons have chosen to remain loyal to you until the end."

"Is there anyway for you to snap out of this Trudge?" Jack asked.

"Yes, once Yusei Fudo dies my master will leave this world once and for all." Trudge said. "Until then I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him."

"I had a bad feeling you would say that Trudge, Red Dragon Archfiend attack." Jack said quietly.

With those words the Red Dragon Archfiend drove its claw through Trudge's chest, killing him instantly as Jack walked out of the room sadly.

"Jack, what happened in there?" asked a sector security officer before Jack got on his duel runner and rode away.

This can't be happening, I hope Crow has good news, Jack thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what are we going to do now?" Akiza asked. "If anyone can be under the Emerald Eagle's control our friends might turn on us."

"I know, that's why we need to be careful." Yusei said before a fireball appeared in front of him.

"What the, what's going on?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Yusei Fudo, it's time for you to die." said a young man on a duel runner. "It's only fair, the Emerald Eagle ensured the planet would survive."

"That's not going to happen, I don't plan on dying." Yusei said.

"You don't have a choice this time, I activate the speed spell Raigeki." the man said before a bolt of lighting struck Yusei's duel runner, sending him flying.

Suddenly Stardust Dragon appeared and caught Yusei before turning and vaporizing the man and his runner.

"Yusei, how did you do that?" Akiza asked in shock.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad it happened." Yusei said. "I can repair my runner later but right now we should get to the others."

"You're right." Akiza said. "I activate the Teleport magic card."

With those words Yusei's runner disappeared and the two former signers continued racing towards New Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, a mysterious creature known as the Emerald Eagle absorbed the Crimson Dragon's powers and now seeks to kill Yusei because he asked it to save the world?" Halldor asked. (1)

"That's right, if there's anything you guys can do to help we'd really appreciate it." Luna said.

"We'll keep our eyes open, but if I know Yusei he'll be able to handle anything that comes his way." Broder said confidently.

"Thanks you guys." Leo said just before an explosion shook the area.

"What in the world?" Halldor asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luna said nervously.

Suddenly the Emerald Eagle appeared above them. "So you won't acknowledge the simple fact that Yusei must pay the price for the peace he sought?" it asked calmly.

"There's no way we'll ever abandon our friend." Leo said. "If you're so powerful why do you need to kill Yusei?"

"Leo, Luna, stand back." Halldor said. "If this creature wishes to harm Yusei then we will eliminate him ourselves. Come forth Odin, Father of the Aesir."

"I'm right beyond you Halldor, I summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir." Dragan said confidently.

"Don't count us out, I play Loki, Lord of the Aesir." Broder said with a smirk.

"I don't know how powerful you think you are, however in the face of the three Nordic gods you stand little chance of winning." Halldor said confidently.

"So you three are the wielders of the rune eyes, interesting." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "However, the Nordic god cards are mere cards. If the cards are destroyed they are as well."

With those words three green beams shot out of the Emerald Eagle and pierced the three members of team Ragnarok causing them to erupt into green flames.

"No way, what's going on?" Leo asked nervously.

"I'm merely demonstrating the pointless nature of challenging me, once Yusei Fudo accepts his fate I assure you I will leave with no questions asked." the Emerald Eagle said calmly before disappearing in a green glow.

(The former signers are attempting to gain allies against the Emerald Eagle but he's not making it easy for them. Next chapter Kalin will make a radical suggestion to counter the Emerald Eagle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Team Ragnarok were in New Domino City for an exhibition duel, Leo and Luna found them at the Kaibadome.)


	12. Earthbound Return

"This is really bad Luna, nobody we ask is able to help us protect Yusei." Leo said nervously.

"I know Leo, what can we do though?" Luna asked nervously.

"Wait a second, I have an idea." Leo said suddenly. "We can ask Devack."

"It's worth a try, let's go." Luna said hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That can't be real, there must be a way to protect Yusei." Crow said angrily.

"There might be a way, but I have no idea if it's even possible." Kalin said suddenly.

"What do you have in mind Kalin?" Sherry asked. "The only power that we could rely on would have been the Crimson Dragon and now it's gone."

"No, there might be one other option." Kalin said. "Carly and I have a different power we can try and draw on."

"No way, you can't be serious." Crow said. "There's no way we're going to let you do that."

"We don't have any other choice Crow, I'm not going to let my friend die because he wanted to save all of us." Kalin said. "Carly you don't have to use that power if you don't want to, but I plan on doing whatever I can to protect him."

"Kalin, just promise me you'll be careful." Crow said. "There's no telling what's going to happen once you use that."

"I know, but that's a risk I need to take." Kalin said. "If the positions were reversed we all know Yusei would do the same thing."

"You're right Kalin, that's why I'm with you." Misty said. "If one Immortal isn't enough we'll use two."

The moment she said that, a pillar of purple light rose from the ground as it enveloped Kalin and Misty.

"I hope this isn't a mistake." Crow said nervously.

"Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said.

"Appear, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua." Misty said.

With those words the Earthbound Immortals appeared in the sky and the dark signer marks appeared on Kalin and Misty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, did you see that?" Akiza asked nervously. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if the dark signers are back somehow we'll need to stop them and the Emerald Eagle." Yusei said.

"You're right, still Crow is with Kalin, Misty, and Carly." Akiza said. "He could be in danger."

"You're right, let's keep going." Yusei said just as a faint green glow appeared around his heart.

"I hope Leo, Luna, and Jack are having better luck." Akiza said. "Otherwise who knows what might happen."

"Whatever happens Akiza, I promise that we'll all get through it." Yusei said. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"It's you I'm worried about Yusei." Akiza said only for him to turn her head towards his and gently kiss her.

"Trust me Akiza, I swear everything will work out like it always has." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, so you're sure this creature wants Yusei to die?" Devack asked.

"Yeah, and it sounded like it was going to do anything to make sure it killed him." Leo said nervously.

"It's powerful Devack, even the spirits are afraid." Luna said. "If there's anything you can do to help we'd really appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Devack said before an explosion shook the facility. "What's going on?"

"This is bad, he's attacking the facility now." Leo said. "We need to run."

"In that case come on, there's an emergency exit that we can use to escape before the whole building falls apart." Devack said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kalin, Misty, are you guys alright?" Crow asked hesitantly.

"We're ok Crow." Kalin said looking at the mark of the giant that had reappeared on his arm. "You guys make sure to tell Yusei that we took care of everything and that we'll see him once this is over."

"Kalin's right Crow, we'll stop the Emerald Eagle and be back in time for the wedding." Misty said calmly.

"Alright, be careful you guys." Crow said.

"This coming from you, things really have changed a lot since the days of the Enforcers." Kalin said with a smirk. "Still don't worry I'll take care of her."

With those words the two Earthbound Immortals appeared and proceeded to start carrying the dark signers towards the green glow in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, that's Kalin and Misty." Yusei said in shock. "Just what's going on?"

"Yusei, you and Akiza need to meet up with the others, we'll take care of that Emerald Eagle ourselves." Kalin said. "Don't worry about us, it's going to take a lot more than an overgrown turkey to beat the two of us."

"No way, it's too dangerous." Yusei said. "You guys need to come with us so we can come up with a plan together."

"Yusei, I want you to honestly think about something." Misty said. "If it were one of your friends in danger and this was the only thing you could try to help them would you truly not take the chance?"

"Alright, just make sure you're both careful." Yusei said.

"Don't worry, I'm not as reckless as Crow." Kalin said. "We'll be safe, you have my word."

"Ok, good luck you guys." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, this should lead straight to the garage." Devack said. "That should be where my runner and your duel boards are. Once we have them we'll regroup with the others and try to come up with a plan."

"That's a good idea, the more of us get together the more likely we'll all survive." Leo said as a second explosion shook the facility.

As the building continued to shake, Devack suddenly shoved Luna to the ground before a third explosion caused a fire to start in the main room.

"What happened?" Luna asked turning around in shock. "No way, this can't be happening."

Devack was standing behind her, propped up by the same jagged cell bar that had impaled him through the heart, killing him instantly.

"Luna, come on we need to get out of here now." Leo said urgently.

"I'm coming Leo." Luna said before silently thanking Devack for everything. "We have to protect Yusei, there's no other choice."

(Kalin and Misty have restored their dark signer powers, but Devack perished protecting Luna, and the Emerald Eagle is far from stopped. Next chapter the dark signers will engage the Emerald Eagle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Emerald Power

"Kalin, do you think we're going to be enough to stop him?" Misty asked nervously. "If we don't stop this thing who knows what's going to happen."

"That's why we're using the only thing strong enough to beat this overgrown turkey." Kalin said before a faint green glow appeared in the distance. "I only hope holding them back won't be a mistake."

As he said that, Kalin and Misty called forth their Earthbound Immortals in front of them.

"What is this, you two want to challenge me?" the Emerald Eagle asked calmly. "How interesting, why don't we see what your power is capable of."

"If you insist, Misty let's take this guy down." Kalin said as Ccapac Apu threw a punch towards the Emerald Eagle.

Just before being hit, the Emerald Eagle flew into the sky and shot a thin beam of green energy towards Ccapac Apu, knocking him off his feet only to have a tongue grab him and slam him to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty asked. "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, destroy him."

As Misty said that, Ccarayhua moved next to Ccapac Apu and the two Earthbound Immortals attacked the Emerald Eagle with an explosion of Netherworld energy.

"Did that do it?" Kalin asked nervously.

"The short answer, no." said a voice before a beam of green light shot out of the smoke and pierced through CcapacApu and Kalin's leg.

As the smoke cleared the Emerald Eagle revealed himself to be unhurt by the attacks and simply took to the skies again.

"Great, that's lovely." Kalin said clutching his leg. "I don't think we can hold back against him anymore. If we get through this remind me to take the most beautiful girl in the world to fancy dinner."

"Right, I'll be sure to let you know." Misty said. "We'll both get through this, I promise."

The moment Misty said that, both of the Earthbound Immortals began to glow as the dark signer marks returned to their arms.

"Now it's about time you die." Kalin said cruelly. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, send this overgrown turkey straight to the Netherworld."

With those words, a purple aura appeared around Ccapac Apu before he punched the Emerald Eagle into the ground, causing one of his wings to lose its glow.

"Impressive, you two are more powerful than I thought." the Emerald Eagle said calmly. "Of course I possess more power than you know, Crimson Annihilation."

Suddenly an orb of crimson light appeared in front of the Emerald Eagle before the Crimson Dragon appeared and shot straight through Ccapac Apu, destroying him instantaneously and causing Kalin's mark to fade completely.

"No, Kalin." Misty said in shock as Kalin coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"Looks like this guy is stronger than we thought." Kalin said weakly. "I guess I'll have to make a rain check on that dinner."

"Stop talking already, there must be something we can do." Misty said angrily.

"Look, we gave those Immortals almost all of our power and he's still to strong." Kalin said weakly. "You need to run, do you understand?"

"No way, I'm not going to abandon you." Misty said before Kalin grabbed her hand.

"Misty, I know how you feel but please just listen to me." Kalin said. "You are by far the most beautiful person on this planet. I know that you want to stay here but please save yourself."

"Kalin, I'm not going anywhere." Misty said. "I won't leave the person I truly love."

"That's a relief, I thought I liked you and you didn't like me." Kalin said. "I guess I'm kind of an idiot aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Misty said with a small smile before a tiny purple lizard appeared on Kalin's arm and a tiny purple giant appeared inside Misty's mark.

"What in the world, what's going on?" the Emerald Eagle asked curiously.

Suddenly Ccarayhua began to glow even brighter and a silhouette of Ccapac Apu appeared around it.

"I guess we have a fighting chance now, or well you do." Kalin said. "The only thing keeping either of us alive right now is Ccarayhua, so either we take this guy down or we die trying."

"I couldn't agree more." Misty said. "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack the Emerald Eagle and end this once and for all."

"You two are strong, and there is no reason for you to die here." the Emerald Eagle said as an orb of purple energy formed in Ccarayhua's hands. "I'm willing to spare you if you stop this ceaseless fight against me and just allow Yusei Fudo to die."

"No way, there's no reason we're going to give up our friend." Kalin said. "Ccarayhua attack."

The moment Kalin said that, Ccarayhua launched a blast of energy towards the Emerald Eagle.

"Foolish, there's no reason for you to have done this." the Emerald Eagle said quietly as a blue barrier appeared around him blocking Ccarayhua's attack. "You both have sealed your fate."

With those words a pillar of green light appeared around Ccarayhua before the Earthbound Immortal collapsed to the ground and faded away.

"No way, even with the strength of two Earthbound Immortals we weren't able to stop him." Kalin said weakly.

"It's our own fault. We underestimated him completely." Misty said before collapsing to her knees.

"The two of you were admirable people, but I can't allow anyone to interfere with what must happen." the Emerald Eagle said. "This was your own decision."

"You're right, but if it happened again there's no way we'd do anything different." Kalin said weakly.

"Kalin's right, one more time, ten more times it doesn't matter." Misty said. "We would have made the same choice no matter what."

"Sorry I dragged you into this Misty." Kalin said weakly. "At least there's something I can do before we die."

With those words Kalin took Misty's hand before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Kalin." Misty said quietly.

"I just wanted to give the woman I love one kiss before the end." Kalin said before giving Misty a second kiss.

As the two former dark signers parted for the second time their eyes closed, never to re-open.

(Kalin and Misty fought valiantly but ultimately perished at the hands of the Emerald Eagle. Next chapter Jack will meet up with Crow's group and they'll try to come up with a plan. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
